


Handsfree（三）

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu
Summary: 下章完结
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 27





	Handsfree（三）

3.  
然后金主感觉自己被放养了。  
电话电话不接，号码给他拉黑了。邮件私信已读不回，微信不搭理，人家朋友圈照常更新，视他的消息如同空气。他托人联系，被托的人一脸错愕：你俩不是那个关系吗？  
金主：他不理我了。  
对方：？  
金主：你就帮我说，说我错了，让他别生气。  
对方：他问你错哪儿了。你错哪儿了？  
金主：我不知道。  
对方：他让你滚  
对方：他让你滚诶  
对方：哇塞！  
什么意思呢。是让自己短暂的滚，还是让自己永久的滚。是让自己短暂的先不要去骚扰他，还是永久的离开他的金主位。他还会跟别人在一起吗？单他知道的觊觎这个位置的混蛋王八蛋两只手都数不过来了，那群畜生，被他们知道他俩闹掰了肯定会争先恐后下手，落到他们手里还有好吗？  
金主实在忍耐不下去了，决定铤而走险，直接去工作室找人了。  
员工当然不敢拦他。助理也不敢拦他。虽然助理十分恨他。这个人面兽心的狗东西，看着长得一表人才，彬彬有礼，像个好人，实际上丧尽天良，毫无人性，肮脏下流，对他哥屡次伸出魔爪，每次都把他哥弄哭，上一次不知道又做了什么突破人类想象极限的变态事情，他哥又哭着回来，气得脸都红了，不但不让接他电话还罕见地吼人了，可把他心疼坏了。要不是传出去对他哥不好，他都想报警去抓这个淫魔了。而且那次之后他哥就不再见这个狗东西了，让他开心又忧虑。开心的是他哥终于想开了，不再受此人折磨；忧虑的是他哥看起来也并不快乐，老是一个人坐着发呆，郁郁寡欢。而且说到底，他心里还是有点忌惮的，对方好歹是金主，有权有势，他哥这次脾气闹挺大的，万一这个心狠手辣的禽兽强迫他哥，或者报复他哥，那该怎么办啊。也不知道每次到底有多过分，他会不会用道具折磨他哥了，会不会残忍地拍了裸照和小视频威胁他哥，那该怎么办啊！  
现在这个畜生就站在他面前，看似眉眼间愁绪浓郁，胡子拉碴，精神不济，还故意装出了思念过度不善言辞的笨拙样子，问他，他在吗？在忙吗？  
在你妈，你妈死了，你狗头被我打爆，老子一拳把你击飞，助理心想，说，在，在捣鼓音乐呢，把自己关在里面一天了。  
我进去看看。金主焦虑绕过他，回头叮嘱，把门关好。  
好。助理点了点头。心想解铃还须系铃人，这事儿最好还是有个结果，敢在这里搞我哥，几把给你扯下来。  
金主没有从助理平静的脸上解读到过多的情绪，他急匆匆进门了，然后反手锁上了门。  
他的小宝贝背对着他坐在工作台前，戴着耳机，正在专心致志对付屏幕上层层叠叠的轨道。  
金主先是站在原地看了他一会。  
瘦小的，但是线条平直的肩膀，能够整个嵌进他的怀里，他偶尔会小心翼翼吻他的肩胛骨，但不敢留下痕迹；纤细白嫩的胳膊总是会揽在他的脖子上，力道偶尔慵懒偶尔温柔，偶尔心不在焉，但往往那样的时候他们的脸总会距离很近，他看人的眼神也漫不经心的，但是他很喜欢，觉得很特别，也很可爱。那双在键盘上灵活的手玩弄起自己来其实很笨拙，最开始甚至只会抓着自己的性器简单上下撸动——即使那样也迷人到爆炸，他不怎么碰他，所以格外迷恋他触碰自己、取悦自己的样子。好多次他都想录下来让他自己也看看，可是影像资料总归不安全，他绝不敢冒这个险。还有从宽大T恤领子里漏出来的一截修长的脖颈，低头时骨节清晰地一节一节凸起，像是要撑破薄薄的皮肤，看上去脆弱，轻盈，还有点可怜。让金主总是觉得，他在他这里受了很多委屈。跟他在一起这件事就让他受了很多委屈。  
但是他人很好。他从来不说委屈，只是每次在情欲褪去后用那种让他心虚困惑又心碎的目光望着他的时候，令他产生很多愧疚。很多事情如果做到最后一步，与他而言就再也无法回头了，他舍不得。  
背影真好看，想干他。金主想。  
他朝小宝贝的工作台走去。对方噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音未止，他工作时的状态很专心，一般不会受周围别人靠近干扰。旁边没有多余的椅子，所以他只好靠在桌旁，低头看着小宝贝软软的发旋儿。对方抬头看了他一眼，一张久违的，素面朝天却依旧漂亮清纯的脸，抬头朝向他的一瞬间他的心口就不受控制地狂跳了几下。他嘴里含着根棒棒糖，很意外地没什么反应，好像早预料到他会出现在这里一样，漠然地把视线移回屏幕，继续敲敲打打。  
但不知道是不是心理暗示，总感觉键盘快要被砸烂了，力道好像有点大。  
金主不出声，默默低头看他工作。  
看不懂的界面看了十几分钟，对方终于停下，摘下了耳机，椅子转过来，面无表情地看着他。  
金主想开口，发现不知道说啥。吃了吗？吃的啥？这几天睡得好吗？累不累？是不是工作很忙所以微博也不更新了？还生气吗？不生气了好不好？我每天都想你，想你想得睡不着觉。明明一肚子贴心话可以说，全憋着一句都说不出来，眼神鬼使神差地从他身体上滑下去，莫名其妙习惯一样落在他腿间的位置，关心地凝视了半晌。  
然后他猛然回过神，发现小宝贝依旧在面无表情盯着他，舌头动了动，棒棒糖从左边脸颊换到右边脸颊，脸蛋上鼓起一个包。  
操啊，完蛋了。金主内心一阵绝望。最绝望的是如此情景之下他竟然硬了。他没办法，他控制不住，几天没见他，看到他就想把他抱到怀里亲亲摸摸解解馋，这下好了，他肯定觉得自己没有诚意，满脑子只想着那种事，他妈的，我就不该有这玩意儿，怎么就管不住这该死的（）呢！  
金主一阵懊悔，站直身体，伸出手去，试图摸一摸小宝贝的脸。快摸到时犹豫了，可见小宝贝没有躲开的意思，还是大着胆子摸上去了。好滑好软的小脸蛋，他感觉自己的手被吸在上面了，摩挲着手指，尽量温柔点开口，喊，宝宝。  
他的宝宝没吭声。  
金主于是更主动些，走近些，两手都捧上小宝贝的脸，弯腰低头在他额头亲了亲，又在他鼻梁上亲了亲。掌心里的人没拒绝也没反抗，反而顺从地仰着脸任由他温存。宝宝。金主低声哄着，宝宝还生我气吗？不生气了好不好。对不起宝宝，都是我错了，我再也不了，不要不理我好不好？  
他耳侧传来清脆的几声闷响，宝宝把棒棒糖在嘴里咬碎了。糖果香气迸裂出来，牙齿碾碎坚硬糖球的声音让他有点心惊肉跳，总感觉咬碎的是自己身体的某一部分。  
他其实很想抱抱他，可是小祖宗坐着不动，他无处下手。他只能继续低头在他脸上小心啄吻，不知道是不是他的错觉，虽然对方没有开口并且明显还在生气，但好像并不讨厌他这样，反而随着他的亲昵，身上那股冷冰冰的怨气也被平抚了一点。他亲到了嘴角，甜味柔软地沾到了他的嘴唇上，金主试探着在他软嘟嘟的唇瓣上啵了两口，轻柔地贴着他有些干燥的嘴唇厮磨，倒显得两个人亲密无间，好像彼此心意相通，没有嫌隙。  
他轻轻地亲吻他，另只手往下，缓慢地抚摸他的脖颈、后颈。这些地方是他的敏感区，也能比较快速地让他转移注意力。果然，掌下的小宝贝身体开始微微颤抖起来，紧贴着他的鼻息也有些凌乱，连盯着他的眼神都迷茫了几秒，好似忘记了该干什么，也忘记了自己还在生气。金主手又顺着往下，摸到肩膀，摸到肋下，然后他心一横，跪了下去。  
小祖宗被他吓一跳，愣愣地看着他。金主跪在他腿间，伸出手抱住他的腰，把脸埋在他小腹处，使劲蹭了蹭，闷声说，宝贝，我真的错了。宝贝，原谅我好不好？  
薄薄的T恤下是透着体香的温热的身体，小肚子因为放松而软乎乎的，金主脸贴在上面，心里感叹，好舒服，好软，好香啊，他早就想这么干了，就算等下被恼羞成怒一脚踢开也无所谓，反正事情已经这样了，他们在一起这一年多他也真的努力了，虽然心里仍有愧疚和遗憾，但自问在一个男人的忍耐范围里已经尽量对这位心肝少些轻薄多些纵容了。好歹也亲过了，好歹也摸过了，顺水推舟连最可耻的性癖都被对方满足了，还有什么可强求的呢？要是能干一干就更好了……  
金主抱着小宝贝，在他小肚子上胡乱亲了几口，一边亲一边说好话，腰腹敏感，他抱着一通乱摸乱拱，对方中途轻微挣扎了几下，好像有点惊慌难堪，但挣了几下就不敢动了，僵僵地任由他抱着。金主一开始还没反应过来，又边亲边蹭半天才察觉到半勃起顶到自己颈侧的东西时，也僵住了。  
两个人对着僵了一会儿。  
金主松开手，说，对不起。  
他抬头去看小宝贝的脸，诧异地看到对方呆呆盯着他，眼圈忽然慢慢红起来。  
他红着眼睛，眉头不易察觉地蹙着，好像在极力忍耐着一般，忽然那份紧绷的情绪又松垮下去，阴沉爬上那张冷冰冰的小脸。金主眼睁睁看着他的小宝贝抬起一条腿，然后肩上一沉，他搭了上来。肩背后的力道勾得他不由自主往前，脸正对着对方胯间。  
你就是这样道歉的？向来清亮温柔的嗓音沙绵绵的，轻飘飘的，却带着不容置疑的力度从头顶威压而下。金主茫然抬头，看到他的小宝贝还叼着棒棒糖，垂着水光潋滟的眼睛居高临下地望着他，用一种从未有过的陌生神情和冷漠语气说。  
给我舔出来。

tbc


End file.
